Forum:My experience with DLC4
Alright, I know this is a long time coming, but I just got around to beating DLC4. By the end of it, I was level 64 and was still using my level 61 weapons I got from farming craw back in DLC3. This is one problem among many. Throughout the entire DLC, due to how the chests were placed (and the overabundance of white chests, 100% of them containing CRAP loot.) I was never struck with a feeling of "I REALLY need to get that red/white chest." like I had been before. Mainly because I felt there was no chance of getting anything good (DarkSide ended up proving my feelings correct.) even with the level cap being upped to 69. I feel as though DarkSide modified the drop tables to give sh*t. The only oranges I remember getting were a yellow level 65 skullmasher that pulled less damage than my level 61 variant and, no joke, a firehawk with the prefix "bad". And that's what it was, just bad. I. Picked. Up. Nothing. There was NOTHING worth replacing my current equipment with, or even worth taking a second look at. I also felt like the difficulty curve was a bit...weird. All of the bosses, save MINAC, were very easy. The only parts of the game where I felt things actually got difficult was at the hyperion dump, and the bridge that got flooded with claptraps and D-fault's men on his mission. And of course the personalities of the characters were off, as well as the stories for the missions. D-fault could have been at least comparable to MadJack back-story wise having several missions leading up to him, but instead it was "Yeah...he's a problem, kill him for us, kthanx.". I had a problem with Tannis as a whole, I can get that her mental state is degenerating, but I don't think that in a month's time we would be doing a copy of the "brains" mission way back from DLC1 that would end with her building a twitching, sparking robot. Also, that bit at the end with Marcus mentioning Eden-6 was more maddening then anything. I rage'd hard at the thought of DarkSide making another DLC for my beloved borderlands. Bottom line. Was it worth the $10 I paid for it by itself? No, I can't say I would have paid for it if it were on it's own. What does make it worth it is the massive replayability lended by going backthrough on PT1 for the skill point and backpack SDU. That free level cap increase really tied everything together in the end. The DLC on it's own, 6/10. Not worth the $10 I paid. If BL by itself wasn't such a solid game it would be much lower. Level cap increase, and second playthrough included: 8/10 Mr. Pitchford, if you're somehow listening. PLEASE, DO NOT LET DARKSIDE BASTARDIZE BORDERLANDS ANYMORE. tl;dr: NOhara24's elaborate complaining. NOhara24 21:25, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute now. You found nothing? I was finding max stat(for pt1) class mods in skag piles. You had some extremely bad luck. 06:37, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I found absolutely nothing. I promise you, and I refuse to believe it's just my luck. NOhara24 13:01, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Seconded. Didn't find anything either. 13:10, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I have seen a lot of orange drops from clap trap kills (mostly shot guns) but in all the orange drops the only ones I picked up were ones I sold. I did not replace a single weapon in my backpack.Gmr4lif5043 14:10, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I thought the drops were prettyy good. I found a Reaper in a locker, once. I also saw a bunch of oranges in white chests.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 14:51, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with''' Nohara24', I have just completed dlc4 2nd run through. I enjoyed it as a whole, and though it was just worth £6.95. Some of the areas looked amazing. As '''Nohara24 found' on the last few levels I found nothng of interest anywhwere and was using items found farming the craw- ax swift chimera level 56 with 1231 damage (by the way, my fav non-moded weapon) . Level bosses where not very balanced. I just hope they could do final dlc and rebance game with 3rd run through and maybe another manufacturer of weapons. INSANEDRVR46. 15.20 November 2010 I also found the drops in Robo to be underwelming. The only gun i even picked up was a lvl37 Detonating Cobra with 500 dmg x4 explosive but only .08 f.r., from the Gift Shop on pt1. Everything else was CRAP! This was before the patch, but im not optamistic of it being much better post patch. While the drops seem to be of more oranges and purples, they arent of good quality IMO. I think anyone that is new to BL or has not been able to kill Craw that often, if at all, will find the drops to be good, but i for one can take Craw down so i have found much better stuff there.Veggienater 18:29, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I really hope RP's tweet doesn't lead to another DLC4 scenario. Am I glad we got it? Absolutely. I really wanted to see more of the BL characters, but their personalities were not what I expected. I think if anything, any *possible* DLC5 is probably headed to sanctuary. At least they could tie that loose end up before gearbox leaves the borderlands. NOhara24 21:51, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I agree totally with NOhara24... it would be nice to tie loose ends in BL and then focus on a BL2. Its unusual for me to get a game in christmas 2009 and still be palying it in November. It ranks in my opinion with, halflife, farcry (only the original) and F.E.A.R in the ranks of first peron shooters**** Dr VR 46***** 23:02, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Bethesda was still releasing DLC for Fallout III 11 months after it released. Granted, they had released 5 DLC packs by this time now and had already moved on. I'd love to think that GBX is following the FO3 formula, as the community for BL is still very present, even if it has deteriorated to a small, very devoted cult following. NOhara24 23:12, November 16, 2010 (UTC)